What They Didn't See
by Hypey0406
Summary: Another take on the end of Always. Spoilers for the promo of Always, Caskett - of course!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I know this is really cutting really close to the finale and all but I wanted to get this in.

Spoilers for _Always_, pretty much everything you have already seen in the promo so please don't think this is cannon after that.

Normal disclaimers apply.

* * *

_**What They Didn't See**_

She saw his face the moment the door opened.

He saw the fire in her eyes as she stepped closer.

She saw the want... no, need... burn in his eyes as well.

He saw... nothing, as his eyes were closed... as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He felt the back of the entryway wall as she pushed him into the loft. For minutes.. hours.. days, she felt lost in mere moments of the embrace. All of the want, all of the desire poured into a single (or several consecutive at the very least) kiss.

It took all his will power to step back, to pull away from the gravitational pull that she now had on him.

"Kate, what happened?" Castle pleaded. He had been unceremoniously barred from the investigation after his previous involvement had been discovered. Feeling kicked to the curb, he had only bits of information passed through short texts from Ryan. But the last one- Kate handing in her badge and gun- had been hours ago.

" It is over, Castle. He is dead." sighed Kate, with the ghost of a smile or relief crossed her face. "The man who tried to kill me is dead."

He watched as she just walked around the loft, the burden she had felt for months – no, years – finally off her shoulders. She was free, she was happy, but most of all she was _alive. _

As Castle left to grab a towel for her to dry off, Kate stared at the surroundings like she had never seen them before. She allowed herself the freedom to wonder when she would be able to curl up with Castle on the couch and watch a movie. Would she prefer to sit on the loveseat or couch to read while Castle typed on a quiet Saturday morning? When would she cook for him in the luxurious kitchen around the corner, or would he cook for her first? When would she be welcomed to stay the night? The weekend? The rest of her life?

She was getting ahead of herself, she knew that. They weren't even official and she was already thinking about moving in at some point. He was most likely furious at her even pursuing the case in the first place after he specifically asked her to refrain. Out of protection, out of love, out of … his mind is what she really thought. Of course she was going to fight, she had to and she would do it again in a second if needed. But it wouldn't be needed, not now – it was over.

Castle wrapped the towel around her as she stared out the large windows, soaking in the city lights.

"You know it isn't over, Kate." sighed Castle, as he slightly backed away from her.

"I know. But it feels like it is, it feels like I won."

"But he was just the gun, Kate. He was not the head." Castle hated pushing, but he couldn't continue like before if he didn't. She couldn't pretend with him or herself, not after everything.

"Yes, but there is no one head, there are dozens. And he is the one who shot me. He is the one who pulled the trigger and he is dead. Shot in the chest by Espisito as he tried to push me off a building. And now I'm done. That gun cant shoot me again. The FBI is involved now, the NYPD will investigate but I am done. I cant keep slicing off a head for three more to pop back up. With all the information we found in the man's possession, it will end. Probably with a plea deal for most, or quiet house arrest for the more popular politician. It will never be, it can never be enough. So I'm choosing now." Kate said, never breaking her gaze of the cityscape before her.

"Why now?" Castle whispered, turning to stare at his partner – ex-partner.

"Because, I am tired of running from that case. Especially when I have something to run to now." Kate turned, meeting the writer's stare. "Castle, I know that I hurt you... again. But you have to understand that I had to see it through, and that I wont do this again. You said if the fact that you loved me meant anything I would stop, and I was wrong not to listen. You loving me means everything and I hope that you believe me when I say that I promise to consider you from now on."

"Kate..." sighed Castle. He wanted to forgive her, he already did but he didn't know if he should believe her or not.

"Rick, I know you don't believe me, but if the fact that I love you means anything... know that I wont lie to you again."

Castle pulled her into his arms faster than their previous embrace. As they moved away from windows, occasionally bumping into walls and chairs, their contact never broke.

He didn't see the lamp that shattered as they hit the side table.

She didn't see the buttons that flew from his shirt as she ripped at them.

He didnt see the smile that she wore as he kissed the spot on her neck that drove her crazy.

She didnt see the look on his face when she said she loved him for the second time, or the third.

And neither saw the phone light up on the near by dresser. They didnt see the phone display first message, or the second:

"_Mr. Castle – give us Kate Beckett."_

"_Or never see your daughter again."_

* * *

_**I tried to think of the best cliffhanger they could give us while giving us everything we want from Caskett. **_

_**One shot for now... or should I continue? You tell me.**_

_**And as always...**_

_Read and Review, Please and Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I have decided to continue this piece with a sequel titled: "What They Fear Most"

Please check it out! Thanks!


End file.
